


Become a hero

by Yaginya



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaginya/pseuds/Yaginya
Summary: Gabriel did not think that anyone would look for the Peacock miraculous. He did not think that "someone" would be a necromancer. He did not think that would endanger the life of his son. He did not think that Adrien would be the Black Cat. He did not think that he would have to become a hero to save his family.There is first time for everything.





	Become a hero

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Стать героем](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061001) by [Ягиня (Yaginya)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaginya/pseuds/%D0%AF%D0%B3%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%8F). 



> Thanks to my beta, AllaBlakeovna.
> 
> Nooroo appears once in a blue moon in series so I made a free interpretation of his character. I don't constider it to be OOC. However, some people might consider it to be.
> 
> * – this quote from Arya's song "I am free".

Gabriel, for once deciding to relax, turned on the TV: “The living dead are flooding the streets of Paris. Authorities urge everyone to remain calm and stay indoors. We hope that the situation will soon return to normal,” Nadja Chamack said cheerfully. I giggled. Gabriel's fingers, which were clutching the remote, turned white. His lips were clenched in a straight line. He rose abruptly and, clasping his hands behind his back, started pacing around the room.

I had seen these so called ‘living dead’ for myself. Calling them the living dead was in a sense incorrect, but there were no better alternatives. These people with gray skin and amber eyes appeared a few days ago: they were quite alive, but they did not feel pain or know fear. They were obviously looking for someone. But who was their target? I had no idea.

Gabriel left the room; I followed him partly out of interest but mostly because there was nothing to do anyway.

You might think that I hate Gabriel: the truth is, the situation is not so simple. I served many different masters in 3000 years, and so far Gabriel wasn’t the worst one. He treats me like an object, but he is not the first to do so. His idea of using akumas to control the city doesn’t inspire me, as one can imagine, but my opinion does not matter to him. He just wants to bring his wife back. I don’t like him: that much is certain. Despite it all, there are still times I think that we might be able to cooperate. I detest being his slave, but considering his abilities I have little choice in the matter.

Nathalie was in Adrien’s room. The boy evidently was trying to escape. He was gazing intensely at Nathalie, who folded her arms across her chest in response. Gabriel frowned.

"It is dangerous to be in the city. You will remain in the mansion until the situation is normalized,” Gabriel said peremptory. 

Adrien did not respond verbally, but his expression clearly said, "In any case, I will escape". 

"It is for your own safety. Monsieur Agreste, did you want anything?" Nathalie first spoke to Adrien, but her attention quickly turned to Gabriel Agreste.

The man nodded, and headed towards his office. Nathalie silently followed him.

It was interesting to observe these two.Gabriel wanted nothing more than to resurrect his wife. Although he wasn't indifferent to Nathalie, and considered it his duty to protect her, nothing was more important to him than Emilie. As for Nathalie… she was head over heels in love with Gabriel. No matter what monsier Agreste asked of her, she would willingly do whatever it took to help him. Though she missed Emilie, she came to terms with her death much faster than Gabriel ever could.

The TV was still on. The battle between Black Cat and the undead – where was Ladybug, I wondered to myself – was in full play. As far as I understood it, they could only be killed with fire. Dismembered legs, heads, and arms somehow revived and blocked the hero's way. I watched the fight attentively, sincerely hoping that the heroes would win. If the heroes were to fail, I would surely remain as Gabriel's slave for another 50 years.

He went out to the office with wide steps. Hands are still chained behind his back. He stopped before the picture and, without turning, spoke:

"The Butterfly and Peacock miraculous came to us in very unusual ways. Some necromancer or someone like this attacked the temple. More precisely, someone has made their way in. Many died but they didn't find the miraculous. The keeper, one of the last survivors, took miraculous with him. In turmoil nobody found out that Butterfly and Peacock miraculous disappeared". 

"The miraculous catch our eye at the gimmick exhibition. That's how we got them".

"Mayura was actively using the stone up to a certain day".

The master's face became hard. Now, well, you look at Nathalie! She is thrilled with closeness of Gabriel!

"One day we agreed to akumatize a competitor. His daughter was dying. And Mayura offered help… in exchange for certain information. I was at the fashion show at that time," there was so much pain in his voice. "By the time I returned home Emilie and her kwami had been dead already".

"Kwami was dead?”, my question was ignored. Miraculous without kwami. How can it be? And how it works? The miraculous doesn't have power itself, it just opens power channel between master and kwami.

"… The miraculous was found in the box. Only Emilie could put it there. I watched records of surveillance cameras. Emilie was murdered by undead. They were clearly ransacking for something. I thought that the miraculous doesn't work. But," he gave quick glance to Nathalie, "made a mistake".

He pressed several buttons and was moved to the shelter. Nathalie looked shocked.

"Nooroo, dark wings arise."

***

Five undead cornered Ladybug and Black Cat on the roof. There are not alike that zombies we are shown on TV. They had ruby eyes as if heated out of the inside, gray skin. They smelled like the hospital. They seemed to be immortal. They were armed with guns and knives. Ladybug and Black Cat were standing back to back ready in any time to repel any attack.

"My lady, what we are going to do? They are not akutatized".

"Lucky Charm!"

Paper Butterfly (one of this kids make on holidays) appeared on her hands. Ladybug had no idea how to use it. 

"Think faster."

Marinette thoughts were flouncing like scared hares. "What should we do? How to defeat something that is dead already?" Meanwhile cutted hand was crawling to her. She didn't vomit from disgust.

"Let's ask master Fu", she started running to Seine, but Black Cat grabbed her hand.

"We will lead them directly to the house. Are you sure?"

"What do you propose?"

"Use lucky charm."

Marinette wanted to use it, but, alas, did not know how. Master Fu should help. Master Fu should explain. The undead are approaching. They tried to climb the roof, but had not succeeded yet. 

Ladybird bitten down her lip: "You are distracting them, and I'm running to the master Fu".

Cat predictably smiled: "I hope you know what you are doing. Guys, try to catch me".

He went down. Undead immediately attacked. She didn't watch any longer. She headed to Master Fu house. 

Long time ago she was afraid of travelling on roofs like that. Now, on the contrary, the feeling of the flight caused wild primitive delight. But at that moment she had other fish to fry.

In the house of the master all the furniture seemed to be stuck in a huge meat grinder and threshed. Chairs, couches, and shirt – everything was so mixed that it cannot be understood where one ends and the other begins. Scent of rot was spread all over the house. She smelt a rat. She could hardly make her way through this mess.

Casket was left opened on the floor. Miraculous were scattered all around. She collected them hastily and, not knowing where to put, left laying them in neat stack.

The corpse of the master Fu was found in the farthest corner. He blued. The grimace of horror froze on his face. The smell of rotting hit her nose. "No!", Marinette thought, remembering the lessons of the first aid, tried to find a pulse. Nothing. She grabbed his shoulders and shook with all her strength – his head twitched, as if he were a bobblehead.

Cat phoned: "My lady, I don't want to hurry you but I am in quite difficult situation".

"Master Fu is murdered", her own voice seemed to her featureless.

Meanwhile undead broke the door and rushed inside. There was no time for pondering.

She took all miraculous she could and spun the yo-yo. I was not worth even thinking about using the front door. "There must be an emergency exit". She ran to residential part of the building. Three undead shadowed her.

She stumbled and fell. She was caught. She spun yo-yo and twisted the feet of the attacker. It fell on her with all its big body. She tried to move it but it was all in vain. Shackles flashed.

"Leave her alone! The miraculous will be mine", shouted a vaguely familiar voice and threw the undead to the wall with such power that, probably, broke all the bones.

"Hawk Moth has akumatized somebody. Again", she thought and felt relieved: she got used to fighting with akumas. 

A Ninja appeared before her, wrapped in tights from head to toe, blue so much that it seemed black, armed with a katana.

She detransformed.

"Marinette?"

"Mireille?"

"My name is Ninja".

Marinette blushed. Meanwhile undead rose, looked around and, founding nothing worth attention, headed to the exit with drunkard gait. Marinette rose abruptly and rushed into the building, hitting piles of a scrap. Ninja, showing truly inhuman agility and speed, managed to follow her.

She crumpled, tripping over something. Ninja hang over her. Tikki pulled her master's hand.

"Marinette".

"I hope there is enough time". She gave macaroni to kwami. Tikki started absorbing food as fast as she can. 

"Hey you, turn back", it was Plagg.

"Cat is OK", thought Marinette. 

Ninja was distracted and she had enough time to get up. 

"Tikki, are you ready?"

"Yes".

"Tikki, transform me".

Blow – Ninja is on the ground. "Akuma is in the sword". Kick – blade broke away from the katana. Akuma slowly flew up.

"It is time to deevalize, – she spun yo-yo. – Gotcha… Buy, buy, little Butterfly".

In the same evening Ladybug distributed the miraculous: Chloè got Bee miraculous, Nino got turtle one, and Alya received fox miraculous.

***

I was always surprised by the master's ability to walk silently. Doesn't matter how fast he went, it was nearly impossible to hear him.

The door to the room of Adrien was slightly opened. Adored laugh was heard from there. The master froze as if he swallowed the stick. Storm of emotions reflected on his face for half of a second, desire to recognize something specific could not be successful. Then he again put on mask оf indifference. Only barely noticeable turn of his head towards the door issued his interest. I would bet anything, if Nathalie had caught him, he would not confessed that he was spying. No, he would have found millions of reasons to be there.

"Plagg, stop it. We need to think how to win Hawk Moth and undead. Guardian is dead so now we have to…", Adrien said, still laughing.

"I want kalamber".

New burst of laughter was heard behind the door.

Plagg? The Black Cat's kwami. It means that Adrien is the Black Cat? Maybe now (when he understood that he was fighting against his own son) Gabriel will give up. Keeper is dead. It means that nobody is able to read the Book. It is good. Hawk Moth can get unlimited power with its help.

He was hesitating. It could be seen, some thought did not give him a rest. He touched up the glasses, as he always did, being in heavy contemplation. He leaned forward. Plagg flickered in the slot. Gabriel saw enough now. He took head in his hands, instinctively trying to protect himself against frightening truth. He closed his eyes. He started slowly breathing: inhale through the nose, exhale through the mouth.

If it comes to short air gymnastics, then he really lost control. I was gloating: let him understand how it feels to understand that he endangered his beloved person. One wrong movement – and Adrien would be as good as dead. How it feels, to understand that they are fighting on different sides? How it feels, to know that the son will do everything to deprive him forces? 

Just half-minute – and Gabriel put himself together. He abruptly turned around. Stop, he had forbade me to communicate with other kwami, but he had not forbade me to appear before them. Hope for being released began to dawn.

"Whose kwami Plag is?", Gabriel asked me.

Plagg, you, idiot. The devil. I was unable to lie.

"Cat's one".

His look swam into a foggy distance on a couple of minutes.

Gabriel deliberately loudly headed to the office. Nathalie, who got used to understanding him with the half-word, followed him.

"Adrien is the Black Cat".

Nathalie wanted to ask again, but having met his impenetrable glance, stopped. Her fingers trifled edge of the wamus (or is it a jacket? I am not very good at differing clothes), her eyes clouded.

Gabriel silently watched her reaction. In his eyes flashed tenderness. And when will he understand that happiness is near? When will he understand that he is in love with Nathalie? Alas, people are strange creatures: say one thing, think different, do third one. Why she will not tell him what she thinks? And he? When will he finally understand that she loves her, as never loved Emilie?

After a couple of minutes, her eyes again became meaningful. They in silence reached the destination. Gabriel called me with his glance. Rare case! He usually doesn't notice me.

Gabriel put his hands on the chair: "I must protect him; – his glance was drilling the wall. Meanwhile, Nathalie studied his ass with thoughtful gaze. I hardly kept myself from laughing out loud: it was so exciting to watch these two. – Nooroo, how Hawk Moth is supposed to use his power?"

Finally right question.

"Hawk Moth gives power in exchange for emotions. I mean akumas are fed by feelings, – I am like reading lection. – Of course Hawk Moth also gets something…"

"Is he able to use it somehow?"

"Probably. I don't know. I am just a kwami, – I said the last phrase almost with mockery. Gabriel frowned but kept silence. – Hawk Moth isn't to use his power for the evil purposes. He helps Ladybug and Cat".

Nathaly looked inquiring at Gabriel. He nodded. She said slowly, following his reaction: "Monsieur Agreste, you could have akumatized the Black Cat. It will give him a power of fire to destroy … monsters".

"Maybe. But firstly they will create more warriors and secondly they need Butterfly miraculous".

Gabriel cooperating with heroes is something new. I wonder who and why needs Butterfly miraculous? I understand the earrings of the Ladybug, the ring of the Cat, but the Butterfly miraculous? Maybe, they decided to create an akumatized army, but for what? The undead are stronger.

" ... It is necessary to find necromancer", he continued, his fingers knocking only known to him rhythm on the chair. "But how?"

"Monsieur, if we make copy of the Butterfly miraculous…"

"And give it to bait, watch her displacements… I think I know how to do this ...", continued the master.

The plan was genial even for Gabriel: first in several videos of the famous blogger Butterfly miraculous appears. Then he declares it as the reward to his most dedicated subscriber, which turns out to be – a drumroll – Chloè Bourgeois. And then everything is simple – she shows it to all friends-acquaintances and the malefactor is found.

***

Chloè is surrounded by the undead. She, understanding nothing, transformed. She knows the city like a book and it would be easy to hide here. So she was thinking. No such luck. More and more enemies are chasing her. Horror is slowly penetrating all cells of her body.

"Right", shouted Cat appearing out of the blue. Chloè barely had enough time to evade flying stone.

"You could have appeared earlier!"

The flicker race in Paris continued, only now three were running away, and a little bit later, the Rena Rouge and Carapace joined the heroes. And the undead were coming closer and closer. Temporary shelter heroes found in the Eiffel Tower. All heroes were gasping.

"What we are going to do?", asked Carapace.

Rena Rouge artfully smiled and started playing the flute:

"Chloe, hide. Mirage".

"My name is Queen Bee. How many times should I repeat this?"

Illusion of the Queen Bee appeared on the square. It moved down, Rena Rouge followed, continuing to play.

Ladybug spun the yo-yo:

"Lucky charm", oval violet stone appeared on her hand.

"The same as mine", said Chloe, holding the very same stone.

Heroes silently surrounded Ladybug.

"Akumas!", shouted Carapace. Two red akumas were flying to the heroes. They surged with weapons. "Don't panic", shouted Ladybug. Cat lost control for just one second – akuma landed on his bell. 

"No!", cried Ladybug. She shivered when akuma landed on her shoulder. Carapace and Queen Bee were shocked. Undead were climbing higher and higher.

"I don't see any use in formalities. I can give you the power to win".

"No", claimed Ladybug.

Cat was pondering for a couple of seconds: "What is the price?"

"Your names. Just your names."

"You will not do it, Kitten."

Undead were on the square. Carapace and Queen Bee started fighting. Cat scratched his chin and looked around, pondering. His face was tense. 

"Hawk Moth, I agree."

Black cloud covered him. He became White Cat. His eyes turned purple. 

"My lady, we don't have choice. We have to find its creator."

"Butterfly! Lucky charm gave me a Butterfly. Miraculous wanted me to cooperate with Hawk Moth. I agree."

Dark cloud covered her. Her costume became black with red spots. She became Antiladybug. Undead rushed to the square. Heroes standed back to back.

"He must be somewhere near", noticed White Cat. "Cataclysm", fire appeared on his palm. "Carapace, cover up me!"

Cat rushed to the center of the fight, destroying with fire all undead he could. They turned to dust when fire touched them. Yo-yo vibrated. She swore and, protected by backs of her friends, answered the call. It was Rena Rouge. 

"Everything is bad", she was gasping on the background sounds of fight were heard. "We are at college." Undead pressed. Carapace nearly slashed the enemy in two with his shield. Cold blood shed the ground. Antiladybug tried to rise but slipped, hit partition with her head and fainted.

She woke up because someone's hairs were tickling her cheek. Worrying Cat hanged over her. 

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, unable to speak. She tried to rise, but everything swam before her eyes. Cat's hands kept her from falling. She rose slowly. They were still on the Eiffel tower. Carapace and Queen Bee werе keeping undead at a distance. The square itself was full of dust and corpses. 

"Have we murdered them?", she asked. 

"We are unable to kill what is already dead. Who phoned?"

"Rena Rouge. She is at college. She is surrounded."

Cat nodded. She suddenly felt power flowing in her veins. 

"Power mode on", she said, spinning yo-yo. "How could I know that?" Yo-yo burned. She cleared the square from undead with two sways. 

"We are heading to college."

To her surprise, undead didn't follow her. The reached destination without any trouble. Severe fight was in the inner courtyard of college. Volpina and Rena Rouge were surrounded by the crowd of undead. From time to time illusions of the Queen Bee appeared. Four stood on the roof of the school.

"He should be somewhere here", noticed Carapace.

Antiladybug bit her lips: "I have a plan."

She threw copy of Butterfly miraculous into thick of monsters. The undead stood back and darted into the building in a crowd. Heroes followed them. The necromancer turned out to be in the gym.

It was an old man of Asian appearance. He sat cross-legged on a folding chair, eating noodles. Undead stood by his sides. He casted an irritated glance at the heroes, silently stretched out a hand to the servant, on which it immediately placed a napkin. He wiped his face with it. He stretched out his palm – miraculous was put on it.

Heroes intuitively standed back to back. The old man smiled maleficently, grabbed the miraculous ... Nothing happened. Rena Rouge began to detransform – akuma landed on her shoulder. Her costume turned bright red.

"Cataclysm!", flame was in cat's hand. He rushed to the old man, but servants intercepted him.

"What a skilful fake."

The undead rushed to the heroes in flow. Soon they were separated. Antiladybug was able to see only gray bodies of the undead. She was burning them. She was becoming exhausted, she had lost count how many undead she murdered. "No, not now, please".

Suddenly undead went to rack and ruin. All of them. She looked around: Chloe, driven into corner of the room, griped by her hands shoes with sharp heels. Carapace was looming in the corridor, still holding his shield. Rena was balancing on basketball hoop. Cat was thoughtfully examining old man stretched on the floor. The enemy's face was like a wax mask with eyes wide open in dread. Volpina had disappeared.

"What happened?"

"He became ill. Doesn't breath."

Red mask loomed before her eyes, reminding about the promise.

"What are you waiting for? We need to call SAMU as soon as we can. He may be dead already."

He shook his head. (Antiladybug noticed red mask before his face.)

"He wanted to kill us, and we will save him?" 

It was the first time Cat sounded so severe. Antiladybug looked around at her teammates. They were thinking the same way Cat did. 

Suddenly Rena Red jumped to the center of the gym. Red mask was before her eyes: "I am Rena Rouge. My name is Alya Césaire." At the same moment she detransformed and akuma flew away. 

"I am Black Cat. My name is Adrien Agreste." 

So it turned out Cat fell in love with her, and she was head over heels in love with Adrien. Fortune has peculiar sense of humor. Marinette was shocked. How could she be so blind? Her love was always near her and she didn't notice.

"My lady, it is your turn", he glanced at her with one of his inimitable smiles. And she gave up.

"I am Ladybug. My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Marinette???"

She was eyeing the floor. Carapace made a couple of steps forward so he was in the center of field now. 

"I am Carapace. My name is Nino Lahiffe."

Adrien was the first to cross several meters separating him from Marinette. He put his hands on her shoulders and said: "Marinette… We could have went out together… Today…" She removed her eyes: "O my god. Adrien spoke to me! He asked me out!!?"

At the same time, Nino and Alya, fervently laughing, were discussing something. They were so happy. But Marinette was not jealous: she had Adrien and needed no one more.

“I don't want to upset you, but the police will arrive soon. We have to get out”, Chloe said, already shod in shoes.

***

I am starving!!! It seems I haven't eaten for hundreds of years. I dashed to the kitchen at the speed of a jet plane, meeting walls wherever possible. No one was there, to my surprise. It is strange, usually there are fussing cooks. Sausage layed on the table. Uncooked! Smoked! With fat! Cut into thick slices! I swallowed, almost without chewing, a whole piece. The second one I chew much slower. After eating half of the third, I realized that I had eaten too much. I hardly had managed to reach the shelter.

The following picture appeared to my gaze: Gabriel was gray, wrinkling in pain, tried to rise but in vain. Nathalie was supporting the wall being fallen asleep or faint. Gabriel would never ask for help, especially Nathalie. 

And I decided to interfere. What for? You may consider me invertebrate slave but I was not going to leave Master in trouble. There is something in him…

So I flew to Nathalie and shouted her right in the ear: "Gabriel!"

She shuddered, as if she were stung, and opened her eyes. She rose and lent a hand to the man. He grimaced as if he had eaten a lemon, but took her hand. And then he shamelessly snuggled her to himself (in my opinion, not only because he needed support), but she smiled not only with her lips, no, – with her eyes.

Together they hobbled to the sofa and fell down on it. Together. The man immediately fell asleep, and Natalie laid her head on his chest and also fell asleep. I can imagine how he will go nuts when he wakes up. I giggled maliciously and went to bed too.

Gabriel woke up first, his leg by that time had notably swollen. He wrinkled, trying to remember what happened yesterday. He realized that Nathalie was laying on him. He was surprised. He carefully removed her head from his chest. He, smiling with one corner of his lips, was shamelessly viewing the assistant.

Nathalie's hand reached her temple – the Master turned away. I was laughing soundlessly. Assistant opened her eyes. She rose slowly. She gave a quick glance to Gabriel. She flushed. She took off her glasses and frantically wiped them with a napkin. The master's gaze was directed somewhere inward.

"You need to visit the hospital," she noted carefully.

The man flinched. He tried to get up, having transferred his weight to a healthy leg. He frowned in pain. He fell on the sofa and nodded gloomy. It was unpleasant for him to show his weakness to anyone, especially to Nathalie.

And here they are again, cuddling to the exit. They look so well together! I did not go to the hospital: what for. Adrien was still at school. There was absolutely nothing to do. So I went to sleep. Who knows when Hawk Moth will attack Paris again.

You are probably wondering why I don't want to appear in front of the Plagg. I am not allowed to talk to him but I could have found another way. Firstly, I was unable to name Master and hints wouldn't be understood. Secondly, I, as a matter of principle, do not communicate with other kwami (except for deceased Duusu). And even if they understand who is Hawk Moth, Gabriel will never give up the miraculous and consciousness will not allow Adrien to steal it. And I was afraid of change. Maybe this sound stupid, but that's how it is. I got used to Gabriel, God knows what is next.

They returned a couple of hours after. Gabriel's leg was fully gypsumed. He was laming on crutches. Natalie rushed to help, but was stopped by his fierce look. I again giggled soundlessly. 

He latched in his cabinet. I didn't want to disturb him.Nathalie worked obsessively. Adriеn was unusually joyful and did not pay attention to anything around. 

Master, more tense, than usual, spoke to me at the evening. His look was directed far away: "Nooroo, I give you freedom of action." On his lips it was tantamount to thanks. "I am free, like bird in the skyes(*)", or how it is sang? I made a couple of somersaults from joy and flied out of the cabinet like a bullet from a gun. I nearly brought down Nathalie in my rejoicing.

***

If you think that Gabriel kept bed rest and behaved like a model patient, then you are deeply mistaken. He did not go to the negotiations, fashion shows – Nathalie did it instead. But he still watched and nitpicked her: he could not forgive her the fact that she saw his weakness. In general, Gabriel had been much more irritable than usual.

Nathalie was exhausted. Exhausted by nitpicks of Gabriel. Exhausted by work. Exhausted by her own thoughts. She had made monumental efforts not to lose her temper.

She became pale, circles appeared under her eyes. Even Adrien, being head over heels in love with Marinette, noticed this and politely asked what had happened, in answer he received one of those looks that are worth entire books.

Gabriel was able to get miraculous hands down. But he was delaying. Maybe, he did not want to offend his son. Maybe, he understood that Emilie wouldn't like his plan.

After the case only lazy one didn't write about "transfiguration" of Gabriel. Theories were different: some assumed that Hawk Moth conceived a passion for Ladybug (An adult men conceived a passion for a teen, almost a kid), some reckoned that he desired to make good, some thought that he went bananas and demanded to do something crazy. Only a few guessed that Hawk Moth would simply not have been able to defeat the necromancer alone. (And he was still worried about his son, but nobody knows about this, except, perhaps, Nathalie and me). Needless to say that after that incident Hawk Moths did not appear in Paris.

One day Adrien came to Nathalie, spinning his ring and examining the floor: "Nathalie, may I hang out with my friend for a couple of hours?"

"Why don't you ask mousier Agreste?"

The boy shrugged vaguely. I bet, he was afraid to go to Gabriel. He glanced at Nathalie and realized that she was not going to add anything. He asked: "Where is my father?"

"In his cabinet."

He headed there and stopped near the door, summoning up his courage. He exhaled and entered, all shrinking. Interesting ... I shadowed him.

Gabriel sat in the chair, arms folded across his chest. He was tense, his eyes were directed somewhere inward. Adriеn was afraid to even breathe. The floorboard creaked – father irritably looked at his son.

"I should have ... Teacher fell ill and I would like to ... take a walk ..."

Take it to the bank – he will go on a date with Marinette. Gabriel relented. He silently nodded. If it were a week ago, he would have demanded to take a bodyguard, but now he understood that Adrien is able to protect himself or escape from a bodyguard. 

Adrien was nearly jumping from joy and left, quietly closing the door. Gabriel turned in upon himself. Leaving the room, I accidentally noticed Nathalie, who covered her head with her hands. In a good way, I might try to comfort her, but I don’t go where I am not asked.

***

Month and a half had passed. Gabriel was degypsumed. Nathalie was becoming more and more irritative. Gabriel was unusually broody. Today is Emilie's birthday.

Usually in this day he withdrew into himself. Nobody was allowed to touch him. Sometimes he rewatched her films. Emilie's room, all the rest of the time closed, was opened. What Gabriel was doing there – nobody knew.

Today was no exception: Master, after drinking a cup of coffee and giving Nathalie instructions, went down to Emilie.

***

Emilie was beautiful: marble skin, plump lips, hair the color of gold. Even now. Gabriel's heart sank as he thought about her. He knew that he could easily capture miraculous of Ladybug and Black Cat. But is it worth it? Does Adrien want to recurrent his mother? Does Emilie want to come back at such a price? And most importantly – does he want this himself? Is the game worth the candle?

And the most important thing – why the heart in the chest knocks so loudly, when he sees Nathalie? Why does her smell make him crazy? Why does he want to hug her, to protect? 

Damn it. He was trying hard to convince himself, he did not feel anything to silent assistant. He tried to behave as if nothing had happened. But every time he spoke rude, every time he tried to be indifferent – he met mute reproach in her eyes.

Something gotta give. It's time to admit – he fell in love with Nathalie. Emilie? She would not want to return at such a price. And the Adrien would not accept such a approach. He caressed the glass cover of the coffin: 

"Sorry… I can't… Farewell."

He did not keep his word. He did not feel guilty for betrayal: Emilie would like him to be happy.

Gabriel began to cry. For the first time in many years. The pain of loss, so much time pent up, broke through. His gaze grew misty, nose became laid out.

Sooner or later, but tears had ended up. Gabriel sniffed, rubbed his glasses. He felt free for the first time in many years. Really free. Did it seem to him or did Emilie smile?

***

Gabriel finally decided to bury his wife. Really. The ceremony was secret: only he and Nathalie were present. Priest, who was well-payed, did not ask any questions.

First time within my recollection Agrestes had family dinner. It looked funny: three people were sitting at the table designed for twenty, eating stew. They were speaking more than eating. Adrien, shining from joy, twitted about school. Gabriel was all ears. Nathalie? Nathalie smiled with very core of her being.

Adrian, picking up a piece of stew with a fork, timidly began: "Dad, may I invite a classmate to us?"

"Marinette?"

Boy blushed: "How have you find out this?"

Master smiled slyly, knocking on the table with his fingers. Nathalie became alert. But the boy did not understand anything and only stared at his father with a pray in his eyes. He nodded. Adrien beamed. For a while, everyone started eating.

Camembert was served. Adrien took several pieces and predictably gave them to Plagg. He started champing under the table. Adults pretended they didn't notice.

"Whom are you going to be in the future?", suddenly asked Gabriel.

Bingo! He finally realized that Adrien's heart is not in model bisnes. Yes, boy knows poses, gestes but didn't like an idea of being a model.

Adrien's eyebrows rised: "Have no idea."

"Well, you still have time."

When dinner was over, Gabriel asked Nathalie to stay with his glance. He was nervous. I hided behind a column. Gabriel put his hands on the table behind his back and leaned on it. His look was directed to the floor.

"Nathalie, do you have any … plans for this evening?"

She was afraid to believe her ears: "Only negotiations with the press about the show."

"We could have… have a walk. Only two of us." Gabriel casted glance to me. I nodded. Curiosity was fighting with fear in my consciousness. He didn't drive me out anyway. I am staying.

Nathalie was full of joy: "Yes. Of course. That would be great." 

Negotiations took good hour and a half. By the time our lovers started hanging out, night came. Gabriel was unusually soft. Eyes of both were shining from happiness. I followed them exactly to the door. (And why he didn't understand it for so long?)

Rose and candy period came. Moreover, in all four of them: Marinette was hanging out with Adrien, and Gabriel had a good time with Nathalie. They had oath in love, roses, kisses – the whole shooting match.

After two month Gabriel and Nathalie got married. The son reacted surprisingly calmly: he congratulated both and wished them happiness. The celebration was modest. Both were staunch atheists, so the wedding was a celebration of registration of marriage.

That day I made an exception and left the mansion. There was nothing remarkable at the celebration. Only tons of sausages. Alas, I was not hungry. People danced, celebrated, had fun. It was very noisy – I really regretted going out. I flew to the most quiet corner and whom do you think I found there? – Plagg and Tikki. Plagg was telling her something and she was laughing out loud. It seems, I have interrupted them. 

"Nooroo?"

"Yes", kwami surrounded me. They wanted to ask about much but didn't have enough courage to. There was a hard silence. Finally I could not stand any longer: "What about Marinette and Adrien?"

"Marinette can speak about his miraculousness all day long."

Plagg flew closer to Tikki: "And you, Nooroo?"

Stop. I don't want to name my master. It is not interesting. Let them think.

"Everything is okay. I am no longer watched, controlled."

"And Duusu?"

“She is dead,” once a single mention of a loved one would awaken a storm of emotions in me. But now I did not feel anything.

Both were shocked. Unspoken question was in the air. 

"Is miraculous working?"

"Yes. But it is dangerous to use it".

"And your master… Does he need miraculous?"

"I suppose no. He had millions possibilities of getting it."

Plagg, who was silent up to the moment, spoke in deliberately cheeky tone: "And who is your master?"

"I am unable to say this."

***

The whole family of Agrests was walking along the embankment: Gabriel embraced Nathalie by the waist, Adriеn chirped happily. Gorizilla followed them. And in the distance flew kwami. I looked at this picture and smiled. Two months ago this was impossible: Gabriel did not notice anyone, engaged in his goal, Adrien was immersed in his superhero affairs, and Nathalie tried to get boss' attention.

I am happy.


End file.
